Baicalin is a flavonoid extracted and isolated from the root of Scutellaria baicalensis Georgi, and has significant antifungal activity, and especially acts selectively on yeast-type fungi, with a minimal inhibitory concentration (MIC) in a range of 70-100 μg/ml. However, there has been no report on the use of baicalin in the treatment of acute hemolytic uremic syndrome caused by Escherichia coli. 
Acute hemolytic uremic syndrome is a condition generally caused by type 2 Shiga toxin secreted from Escherichia coli, and renal injury is generally one of the serious complications. This syndrome predominantly occurs in the elderly and children, with an extremely high mortality rate. In recent years, massive use of antibiotics has resulted in more and more drug-resistant strains of Escherichia coli, so treatment of Escherichia coli infection has been confronted with the stern challenge in clinical practice, but antibiotics can usually stimulate the secretion of type 2 Shiga toxin from drug-resistant Escherichia coli, which in turn leads to further progression of diseases. Therefore, it is imperative to seek novel and safe therapeutic drugs. Baicalin is a constituent derived from traditional Chinese medicinal materials, such as the root of Scutellaria baicalensis Georgi and the seed of Oroxylum indicum. Research in the present invention has proved that baicalin has a better curative effect on acute hemolytic uremic syndrome caused by type 2 Shiga toxin from Escherichia coli, especially by type 2 Shiga toxin from drug-resistant Escherichia coli. 